The Wonders of Instant Messaging
by Daisyangel
Summary: Who knew that chatting on the internet when she was home sick one day would change Calleigh's life forever. HC all the way baby! Please RR This story is back after a loooooooooong time, please read and enjoy. Complete! There will be asequel if people a
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wonders of Instant Messaging

Author: Daish

Rating: ma for sexual content in later chapters.

Pairing: HC all the way, baby.

Summary: Who knew that spending a day on the internet while she was home sick would change Calleigh's life forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI Miami. I don't even own the screen names, those came from Buffy. Thanks for giving me them and some ideas, sweetie.

A/n Ok guys thanks for the feedback on the instant messenger ideas. I liked them all and it was hard to choose the ones I wanted to use. This fic was inspired by a fic in another fandom. The fic is called Talk to me. I hope you all will enjoy and don't forgive to give feedback, but, no flames, please. This has not been beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine. I had to get this first part out because the bunny refused to let me sleep until I wrote it.

8888888888

Calleigh groaned as she sat up on the couch after being woken up by the ringing of her phone. Her head was pounding and she had a sore throat and a fever and hadn't been able to keep much down. She grabbed her phone, answering it quickly.

"Duquesne."

"Hey Beautiful, I was just calling to see how you were feeling?" came Horatio's silky smooth voice.

"Hey there, Handsome, I'm feeling a bit better. I think my fever's broken, and I kept the soup I ate down. I still have a headache, but it's not as bad now. I'll be back at work tomorrow," Calleigh said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Do you need anything? I'm just leaving the lab and can pick up some ice cream or something?"

"No thanks I have some ice cream and soup I should be fine. Thanks for offering, though."

"It's no problem. Well I don't want to keep you, but, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Ok see you tomorrow, Handsome," Calleigh replied.

"Call me if you need anything, ok, Cal?"

"Will do, Horatio."

"Ok bye then," Horatio said.

"Bye, and thanks for calling," Calleigh replied.

"You're welcome," Horatio said as he hung up his cell phone and started the drive to his house.

8888888888

Once Calleigh had hung up the phone she got up and walked across to her computer, turning it on. She decided that since she was feeling some better that she would goof off on the net for a while. Just for the heck of it she went to Yahoo and typed in Ballistics in the Yahoo group search. She was surprised when a match came up. It was called firearmsenthusiasts. 'Hmm, this looks interesting' Calleigh thought. She clicked on the link and looked at the description.

"This group is for anyone who loves firearms because they are a hunter or because they work in Law Enforcement, and use them to put away the bad guys. Anyone is welcome, so come on in, and have fun discussing all those pretty guns." Calleigh smiled and clicked on the join group button. She realized that she didn't have an ID so she had to think of one. Finally she decided to use mhbthc121824. She clicked join and in moments she had an email in her mailbox, confirming her request. She clicked reply to the email and she was confirmed as a member of the group. She hadn't had to think too hard about her screne name. It stood for My heart belongs to Horatio Caine, and the numbers represented important dates in their time together. She felt that this was as close as she would ever get to admitting her feelings to Horatio. He couldn't love her like she loved him, after all. She started to scroll through the messages and found that some of the members seemed as passionate about guns as she did. One member in particular caught her eye. They seemed to be very passionate about guns and seemed to be a very well spoken person. She clicked on their link and read their profile. He was male, 45, and lived in Florida. She noticed that he was on MSN just like her. His name was Coppertop and she laughed thinking of Horatio and his red hair. She saw that he was online and after responding to a couple of messages on the group she decided to IM him. So she signed on MSN, added him, and then clicked on his name to start a conversation.

8888888888

Horatio was sitting in front of his computer checking his email and the yahoo group he belonged too. He noticed that their was a new member and that they had replied to a couple of the messages he had posted. He couldn't help but be intrigued by this person so he clicked on the link and looked at the profile. They were female, 33, lived in Florida and her screen name was mhbthc121824 and he noticed that she had MSN messenger as well. All of a sudden he was startled by the sound of his computer telling him that someone had sent him an IM. He clicked on the window and read the IM.

Mhbthc121824: "Hi I'm on the firearms enthusiasts group and I saw some of the messages you posted. Sounds like you know a fair amount about guns?"

Coppertop: "Yes I do know a fair amount about guns. I don't like what they do to innocent people, but they help when they're used so we can track down the bad guys, you know?"

Mhbthc121824: "Yeah I know. I work in Law Enforcement, what about you?"

Coppertop: "I work in Law Enforcement as well. I just got off work not too long ago."

Mhbthc121824: "Oh how did that go?"

Coppertop: "It went ok it was a slow day. Unfortunately one of my colleagues and good friends was out sick today."

Mhbthc121824: "Awww, that's too bad."

Coppertop: "I agree I hate to see her sick. She's the bright spot for my colleagues and myself when we're having a bad day."

Mhbthc121824: "She sounds like a very nice person. I hope she's feeling better?"

Coppertop: "She is feeling some better I called her to check on her and she sounded a lot better than when I talked to her this morning. Yes she is a wonderful person. What about you? How did your day go?"

Mhbthc121824: "Well actually, my day didn't go very well. I was home sick today. One of my co-workers called to check on me which made me feel good."

Coppertop: "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you're feeling better?"

Mhbthc121824: "Yes I am thank you."

Coppertop: "That's good I'm glad you're feeling better." Calleigh couldn't help laugh at the similarities to her conversation with Coppertop and her conversation with Horatio. Before either of them knew it three hours had passed and Calleigh could feel herself getting sleepy.

Mhbthc121824: "Well it's been fun chatting, but, I should be getting to bed. I have work in the morning."

Coppertop: "I understand it's been a pleasure talking to you. I have work in the morning as well. I have to go to court to testify for a case."

Mhbthc121824: "I don't like going to court it's always so frustrating."

Coppertop: "I completely agree with you. The lawyers try and pretend they are criminalist and try and interpret the evidence."

Mhbthc121824: "Yeah I know what you mean. I hope we can talk again, sometime?"

Coppertop: "Sure I would like that. Talk to you later. I hope you have a good night, ma'am." Horatio chuckled he had been spending way too much time with Calleigh her southern hospitality was rubbing off on him on top of the good manners his Mother had taught him.

Mhbthc121824: "Thank you and, you have a good night as well. Talk to you later."

Coppertop: "Talk to you later." Calleigh signed off and smiled as she got up and got ready for bed. Horatio signed off and thought about the interesting woman he had met tonight. She reminded him of Calleigh slightly. Horatio shook his head to stop those thoughts as he shut down his computer and began getting ready for bed.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Ok here's chapter 2. Sorry for the long delay, but, I've had family in and I had to give up my room which meant giving up my computer and my quiet place to write. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine and it's late so I am tired. Don't forget to give feedback, please.

8888888888

"Hey welcome back, Calleigh. Are you feeling better?" Eric asked as he walked into the break room and saw Calleigh sitting with Alexx at the table, reading a magazine.

"Hey, thanks I'm feeling a lot better."

"So what did you do while you were at home sick?" Speed asked.

"Well I slept then I got on the internet and found a yahoo group for fire arms enthusiasts so I joined it then I spent the rest of the day talking to one of the members," Calleigh said.

"Sounds like fun," Alexx commented. Just then Horatio walked in and flashed Calleigh a smile.

"Good morning everyone, welcome back, Calleigh."

"Thanks, Horatio," Calleigh replied flashing him a smile of her own.

"Ok everyone we've got two cases today. Calleigh you and Eric have a murder on the beach, and Speed you and I have a murder/robbery at the CountryMart," Horatio concluded. Everyone got up and after grabbing their kits headed to their respective crime scenes.

8888888888

The next few weeks Calleigh spent as much time as she could talking to Coppertop online. She had chosen to have most of their conversations on MSN where others couldn't read them. Unfortunately about three weeks after they started talking their was a triple homicide which caused Calleigh to pull two triples in one week and all she wanted to do when she got home was sleep. Once she got up she decided to sign on and see if he was on. Calleigh smiled as she signed on and saw him. Horatio looked at his computer when he heard the sound signifying that someone had signed on MSN. He was happy to see it was Mhbthc121824 because he had been busy with a triple homicide and hadn't got to talk to her in a while. He clicked on her name, starting a conversation.

Coppertop: "Hi how are you doing?

Mhbthc121824: "Hi I am doing good. It's been a busy week which is why I haven't been able to talk for a while."

Coppertop: "I can understand that it's been a busy week for me as well. Can I ask you a question? I need some advice.

Mhbthc121824: "Certainly I'm glad to help. If I don't want to answer the question I will tell you, trust me."

Coppertop: "Ok here goes. How do you tell someone you work with that you are in love with them? To make matters worse how do you do it when you're their boss?"

Mhbthc121824: "I wish I knew that same answer, but in my case it's how do I tell my boss that I love him?"

Coppertop: "Well looks like we're both trying to answer the same question. Tell me about your boss, will you?"

Mhbthc121824: "Sure he's a wonderful man, red hair, blue eyes, and is one of the most generous people I know, but he could never love me like I love him."

Coppertop: "What makes you say that?"

Mhbthc121824: "Because I'm way out of his league, and because I'm his subordinate. Tell me about the girl you like?"

Coppertop: "Well she's got blond hair, green eyes, and can light up a room with her smile. She completes me,and I feel so much stronger when I'm around her."

Mhbthc:121824: "She sounds absolutely wonderful."

Coppertop: "She is, but she could never like a guy like me."

Mhbthc121824" "Why what makes you say that?"

Coppertop: "Because I'm too old, and she could have someone who is so much better than me.

Mhbthc121824: "Well maybe your wrong and she loves you just as much as you love her?"

Coppertop: "Perhaps your right well I'm going to give your own advice back to you. What's to say that he wouldn't love you just as much? Hold on my phone is ringing." Horatio pushed back from his computer and answered his phone.

"Horatio."

"Hey Horatio, it's Trip. We have a shooting at the Miami Dade shopping mall. It's pretty messy we need all your guys in on it."

"Will do see you in twenty," Horatio replied hanging up the phone. He decided to call Calleigh first. Calleigh was startled when her phone rang.

"Duquesne."

"Hey Cal, it's me sorry to call you on your day off, but apparently their's been a shooting at the Miami Dade Mall. It's messy enough that I got called in on my day off as well."

"Ok I will be their as soon as I can," Calleigh said. She turned back to her computer and started typing.

Mhbthc121824: "Sorry to just run, but I just got called into work."

Coppertop: "It's ok, I just got called into work as well. Talk to you later?"

Mhbthc121824: "Yeah sounds good to me. It's quite a coincidence that we're both being called into work at the same time. I guess the bad guys can't take a holiday where either of us is, can they?"

Coppertop: "Nope I guess not, well talk to you later, bye."

Mhbthc121824: "Ok talk to you later."

Mhbthc121824: has just signed off. Horatio signed off once he saw that his friend had signed off. He pushed back from his computer and got up. He couldn't stop thinking about the mystery woman on MSN. He'd started calling her Calleigh in his mind. The more he talked to her the more she reminded him of Calleigh. 'Focus on getting to the crime scene not Calleigh' Horatio thought.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Another month had past and Calleigh had continued talking to Coppertop on a regular basis. She had started calling him 'Horatio' in her mind. Calleigh smiled as she thought back on their most recent conversation. They had been talking about what they liked most about the ones they were in love with.

8888888888

Coppertop: "Hi how are you?"

MHBTHC121824: "Hi I'm doing good you?"

Coppertop: "I'm okay I'm having a bit of a hard time, though I have to confess."

MHBTHC121824: "Oh and why is that?"

Coppertop: "Because the more time goes by the harder I'm falling for my coworker."

MHBTHC121824: "Hmm, that's a tough one, but if it makes you feel any better I'm having the same dilemma."

Coppertop: "Yes it does, thank you."

MHBTHC:121824: "Hey no problem, glad to help."

MHBTHC: "Well I hate to run like this, but I'm meeting my dad for dinner."

Coppertop: "Okay, talk to you soon."

MHBTHC121824: "Okay, bye."

8888888888

Just as Horatio clicked to close the window another one popped up, indicating a message. He smiled when he saw it was Alexx.

Alexx: Hey how are you sugar?"

Coppertop: "Hi I'm good Alexx. How are Denis and the kids?"

Alexx: "They're doing good. So have you talked to your new friend lately?" Alexx knew about her because Horatio had told her.

Coppertop: "Yes actually I just got done talking to her. We had an interesting conversation would you like to see part of it?"

Alexx: "Sure if you want to show me, honey."

Coppertop: "Okay, give me a sec." Horatio thought back on the conversation and wrote down what he could remember.

Coppertop: "Hi how are you?"

MHBTHC121824: "Hi I'm doing good you?"

Coppertop: "I'm okay I'm having a bit of a hard time, though I have to confess."

MHBTHC121824: "Oh and why is that?"

Coppertop: "Because the more time goes by the harder I'm falling for my coworker."

MHBTHC121824: "Hmm, that's a tough one, but if it makes you feel any better I'm having the same dilemma."

Coppertop: "Yes it does, thank you."

MHBTHC:121824: "Hey no problem, glad to help." Alexx stared at the instant messages in bewilderment. The other screen name looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She went to her MSN contact list and scrolled down. Her mouth dropped open when she got to the contact listet as Calleigh. She had put each of her coworkers on and placed their names so that was what she would see when they signed online. MHBTHC121824 was Calleigh. Alexx was willing to bet anything that neither realized they were talking to each other. She laughed, but decided not to tell Horatio who his friend really was.

Alexx: "Well your definitely right that was an interesting conversation at least the part I saw."

Coppertop: "Indeed it is."

Alexx: "Maybe you should take her advice, and see if she feels the same way."

Coppertop: "Yes maybe I should."

Alexx: "Well good luck I'm being called to help rescue a project. See you tomorrow, sugar."

Coppertop: "Good night Alexx." Horatio signed off and headed to fix himself some dinner with thoughts swirling around in his head. Not the least of which was why does love have to be so complicated?

8888888888

"Hey do you have that ballistics report for me, Calleigh?" Horatio asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah it's done, but I've gotta meet Frank to pick up a suspect, just print a copy off from my computer," Calleigh answered.

"Okay, will do, I'll let you know if I have any questions," Horatio replied. Calleigh just nodded, not remembering that she had her email up, and had the fire arms digest up on the screen. She had also forgotten that she was rereading one of her conversations with coppertop. Horatio took off for Calleigh's office intent on printing the report. He had the report in his hands and was about to leave when Horatio caught sight of something that was minimized on the screen. Curiosity got the better of Horatio, and he clicked on it, making it bigger. When he saw that it was just an IM conversation he was about to minimize it again, when he took a closer look at the screen names. Horatio's eyes went wide when he saw that one of them was his, and the other was his mystery friend, who was apparently Calleigh. /Oh my MHBTHC121824 is Calleigh!/ Horatio thought to himself shocked at his realization. As if that wasn't shocking enough he had just realized that the boss who she was in love with and was talking about was him. Horatio jumped at the sound of a knock on the door to Calleigh's office. He quickly turned from the computer, doing his best to block it from view.

"Horatio is something the matter?" Alexx asked as she looked worriedly at her friend.

"I just figured out who my mystery friend is," Horatio admitted looking stunned.

"Calleigh?" Alexx asked with a knowing smile.

"But… how…?" Horatio stuttered.

"Process of elimination, sweetie. I thought the screen name of your friend looked familiar, so I looked through my contacts, and discovered it was Calleigh," Alexx explained.

"Do you think she knows it's me?" Horatio wondered.

"No, I don't," Alexx said. Horatio blew out a sigh. Alexx frowned in sympathy the look on his face was a cross between relieved and confused.

"What should I do?" Horatio wanted to know.

"Well maybe you should drop hints that you know who she is, but most important, you need to tell her how you feel, Horatio. She deserves to know," Alexx argued.

"Yeah I know," Horatio answered. As if he suddenly realized that Alexx had sought him out he turned to her to find out what she needed.

"Did you need something, Alexx?"

"Yes I have the autopsy report. The COD was blunt force trauma to the head. The bullet wound was after death. Tox hasn't come back yet."

"Thank you Alexx, keep me posted, please."

"Of course I will. You keep me posted too?" the medical examiner emplores with a smile.

"Yes I will," Horatio answered as he minimized the conversation and got up from Calleigh's computer.

"Well good luck and let me know how it goes," Alexx called as they walked off in directions. Horatio indicated he had her with a wave before heading for his office. The last few minutes had given him a great deal to think about, and no doubt he would.

TBC?

A/n sorry for the insanely long delay. Stupid writers block. Well consider this my Christmas present to all of you.


	4. Chapter 4 very important An!

A/n hey sorry to disappoint you and make you think thiis an update, because it isn't but I need your help

A/n hey sorry to disappoint you and make you think thiis an update, because it isn't but I need your help. In my profile I have created a pole concerning which stories I should continue next and which ones you would like continued that are completed or to see a sequel. Also, I am willing to be a beta for anyone. Just read my beta reader profile, then go to docX and establish a connection with me. You can do this by searching by penname and typing in Daisyangel then choose make connection. Then I will accept the connection. Sorry for the long a/n but no one was voting at the pole and it was frustrating me. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio had given a lot of thought to what Alexx said about telling Calleigh who he was. He figured that dropping little hints may be the best way to go about it, so he dropped his first one the next night when they were talking.

Coppertop: "So where in FL do you live?"

MHBTHC121824: I live in Miami what about you?" Calleigh answered.

Coppertop: "So do I. How was your day?" Horatio asked changing the subject. Calleigh gasped, she was surprised to learn that her 'Horatio lived in Miami.

MHBTHC121824: "I had an okay day the heat was really unbearable today and I couldn't get comfortable. I was able to help solve a case by matching the bullets from a gun back to one of our suspects, though," Calleigh said.

Coppertop: "That's always nice when you can match something to a suspect. Wait a minute you said you match the bullets, so does that make you a ballistics expert?" Horatio asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

MHBTHC121824: "Why yes it does. I guess that's pretty obvious from my last statement, lol."

Coppertop: "Lol, yes I suppose so. This may be a bit forward on my part, but I would very much like to meet you," Horatio admitted. Calleigh drew in a sharp breath. She was slightly taken aback. She'd thought about asking to meet him, but was afraid that she would slip up and call him 'Horatio and make a fool of herself. After thinking for another moment, she decided to give it a chance.

MHBTHC121824: "Okay, but it has to be in a public place," Calleigh said. Horatio smiled, he could understand her hesitation as a member of law enforcement he'd seen his share of first meetings from online discussions gone horribly wrong.

Coppertop: "I have no problems with a public place. How about the coffee house on Hunt and Cherry?" Horatio suggested.

MHBTHC121824: "Sure when do you want to meet?" Calleigh asked.

Coppertop: How about around 5:30 will that work for you, Beautiful?" Horatio asked slipping in his nickname for Calleigh. Calleigh blushed, no one called her "Beautiful" accept for Horatio. The blonde's eyes widened as a thought ran through her head. She scanned their conversations in her mind. A lot of his words and actions reminded her of Horatio and she learned today that he lived in Miami and she already knew he was in law enforcement. /Could it be? / she asked herself. She decided to drop a hint of her own. Horatio was concerned at Calleigh's delay in responding.

Coppertop: "Are you there Ca… m- er uh," Horatio stopped just before he called her Calleigh. That didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh though and she smiled, perhaps he thought of her as 'Calleigh just like she thought of him as 'Horatio.

MHBTHC121824: "Yes, sorry, I was distracted. Sure 5:30 at the coffee house works for me. Well I have something's to do. I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee shop, Handsome?" Calleigh asked, sending her reply. Horatio smiled at the use of the nickname; maybe she realizes who it is she's talking to?

Coppertop: "Sure that's fine, see you then, have a nice night." Coppertop has signed off at 8:22 PM. Calleigh let out a squeal of surprise and immediately clicked on Alexx's name on her contact list she was in desperate need of some advice.

88888888888888

"Hey Mom, someone just sent you a message," Brian called as he walked by the family's computer.

"Thanks, baby, I'll go look," Alexx called back. Alexx smiled when she saw Calleigh's name on the screen, but frowned at the message she saw.

Calleigh: "Alexx, help! I could really use some advice right about now," Calleigh begged.

Alexx: "Hi, honey, sure what's up?" Alexx asked even though she had a good idea of what was on her friends mind.

Calleigh: "I think my mystery friend is Horatio," Calleigh replied. Alexx chuckled maybe she was finally using those CSI skills.

Alex: "Oh what makes you say that?"

Calleigh: "Well… He's in law enforcement the way he speaks and acts reminds me of Horatio, and today I learned he's from Miami. Oh, and, he called me "Beautiful" and only Horatio does that," Calleigh explained. Alexx laughed she decided to have a bit of fun with Calleigh.

Alexx: "You mean to tell me that he's the only one who calls you beautiful?" Alexx wrote.

Calleigh: "No, you know what I mean," Calleigh wrote back.

Alexx: "Yes I do, so what are you going to do Sugar?" Alexx asked. She'd promised Horatio that she wouldn't reveal that she already knew who both members of the party were.

Calleigh: "We're meeting tomorrow at the coffee shop at Hunt and Cherry after work," Calleigh answered.

Alexx: "Did you drop any hints that would tell him who you think he is?" she wanted to know.

Calleigh: "Yes I called him Handsome," Calleigh told her. Alexx smiled she just hoped this would all work out as well as it was looking at the moment.

Alexx: "Well I guess all you can do is go to the coffee shop tomorrow and see if your suspicions are correct."

Calleigh: "Yeah I guess your right, thanks for the advice, Alexx."

Alexx: "Anytime, sweetie. You'll let me know how things go, won't you? I had better get a call telling me you made it home safely," Alexx demanded, she to, had seen more shares of first meetings between online friends go horribly wrong. She knew this one wouldn't, but Calleigh didn't need to know that yet just yet.

Calleigh: "Yes I will, well I'd better go I have to wash supper dishes and do some cleaning before bed. Good night, Alexx."

Alexx: "Good night, sleep well and 'lol see you tomorrow," Alexx said as she signed off. After signing off Calleigh washed the dishes before settling into bed with a book in hopes of distracting herself from all the random thoughts in her head. On the other side of town, Horatio was doing the same thing.

TBC?

A/n yes I know it's been way too long since my last update, so here's another chapter. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

"So your date with your mystery man's today isn't it?" Alexx asked as she and Calleigh stood in the morgue after discussing there current case.

"Yeah it is," the blonde answered.

"Excited?" Alexx wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous to, is that normal?" Calleigh questioned.

"Yeah it's normal, sugar. I hope things turne out well for you. You deserve to be happy," Alexx said. "Maybe he'll be your Mr. Right," Alexx teased.

"Whoa slow down Alexx. It's only the first date," Calleigh exclaimed blushing.

"Calleigh's got a date?" Eric repeated walking into the morgue.

"Yes I do," she replied.

"Is this the mystery man you've been talking to online?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Yeah it is."

"So where does he live?" Eric wanted to know.

"He lives in Miami," she replied.

"Do the guys and I need to check him out before you go out on a date? Run him through NCIC?"

"No, you don't," Calleigh argued.

"Sorry, but you know the old saying "In god we trust, all others we run through NCIC."," Eric said with a chuckle. Calleigh and Alexx laughed as well.

"Well if you won't let me run him through the system can I at least have his screen name so I can look him up that way? I promise that's all I'll do. I just want to make sure he's a good guy, Cal," he argued. She was touched by Eric's concern. She was pretty sure that her mystery man was Horatio, but it might be nice to have someone look into him before she went on the date in case she was wrong and this was some psycho killer instead.

"Fine, you win. His name is Coppertop," Calleigh told him. Eric's eyes widened fractionally and he threw a quick look at Alexx who nodded.

"I'll look into him and let you know if there's anything you need to be worried about," Eric told her, writing down the name.

"Okay, well I've got bullets to process, see you two later," she said as she walked out the door her hair swinging behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Does she know that's H's screen name?" Eric asked once he was sure Calleigh was out of earshot.

"She has her suspicions but she's not certain. He realizes he's talking to her, though," Alexx explained.

"How?" Eric questioned. Alexx explained how Horatio had discovered that his new online friend was Calleigh.

"Well I hope this works out for both of them. They've been dancing around this forever," Eric commented.

"I hope it does to," Alexx agreed.

"Well I'd better get back to work and investigate this mystery guy to," Eric added with a small smile.

"You do that, baby," Alexx called to him as he walked out laughing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Taking a deep breath Calleigh opened the door to the coffee shop. She and coppertop had talked briefly this morning that he'd be the one holding a flower in his hand that's how she'd recognize him. Walking into the air-conditioned shop she scanned her surroundings. Her eyes stopped on a man with his back to her holding a flower in his hand. She walked towards him. She couldn't tell if it was Horatio or not, but his hair was the same firey red as Horatio's. Just as she reached him he turned around and held out the flower to her. It was a Tulip.

"This is for you, Beautiful," he said softly. Calleigh's eyes opened wide when she realized that it really was Horatio Caine her boss standing in front of her.

"H-h-horatio?" she stuttered.

"Yeah it's me, Cal. Were you expecting someone else?" he teased.

"No, well, I'm not sure. I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure. Surely you couldn't love me like I love you," she argued.

"But I do," Horatio murmured as he reached forward and cupped Calleigh's cheek in his hand before leaning in for a sweet and tender kiss. When he pulled back they were both smiling.

"So should we continue our date?" Calleigh asked.

"I'd love to, ma'am."

Finished

A/n, I'm done with this story, but if people are interested in it I may have a sequel. Maybe this one might be a bit more sexy/smutty. Maybe sharing fantacies over instant messenging? Please forgive any mistakes I'm writing this while in a car. Please read and review.


End file.
